create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starrygrays/Edit on TMNT Human AU
Okay so I figured out some things I'm going to do with the AU: *The human versions of the turtles (and Elisa) will be adopted. I'm not sure if some of them will be biological siblings, but it just seems to make the most sense for them to be adopted. They will also all have different birthdays, probably each a few months apart. (For create: Do you still want Art to be related to them for this AU?) *The whole Splinter and Shredder fight is still happening and Karai getting taken by Shredder. Shredder is going to come to NYC 2 years before he knows of Splinter being there, and he will get mutated then. I'm going to keep Karai human for now. *The boys are going to be homeschooled until 10th grade (Elisa until 6th), and then they're all going to public school. *Casey, April, Meg, Maddie, Kim, and Emma, for now, are all staying human and will meet the turtles in high school. *I figured out grades for some of them: The guys will attend HS in 10th, Elisa will attend middle school in 6th, Kim, Maddie, and Meg will also be in 10th, and Emma will be a junior. Since I don't really know what grades Casey and April are in, I guess I'll make them juniors also. *I love Shinigami and Renet, so I'm deciding to make them attend high school also. Renet isn't going to be from the future but she'll be a student from another country, and Shinigami is going to be living with Karai. *Spike (aka Slash) will probably never be mutated. Timothy.. I'm not sure about yet. And most of the mutanimals may just be humans now instead. *So for birthdays and human appearances: Leo (obviously still the oldest) let's make him 15 1/2 for now? And his birthday will probably be around January. For Raph, we'll make him 15, and his birthday will be around March I guess. Donnie will be just turned 15, and his birthday will be in July. And Mikey will be 14 1/2 and his birthday will be in November. Elisa will be 11 and she'll turn 12 in June. What they'll possibly look like: Leo- Around 5'9? Fair skin, ocean blue eyes, and black hair. Raph- 5'7, tan skin, dyed red hair, and green eyes. Donnie- 6'2, Very pale skin, brown eyes, brown hair, and the same gap tooth. Mikey- 5'6, tan skin, baby blue eyes, curly orange hair, and freckles. Elisa- 4'3 (she's shortt), brown hair, fair skin, and mint green eyes. *The are all still going to be trained ninjas. Obviously, no one will know because they want to keep it a secret, and April is going to be the first to find out when she is saved by them from the Kraang (She won't be scared of them, more so shocked that 4 new boys who go to her school are ninjas). Elisa is going to be a kunoichi in training, so she isn't as skilled as the 4 brothers. *I think if bullies were to target any of them, Leo and Raph would be able to fight them off easily and not be bothered again. Donnie and Mikey are different stories. I think Donnie would let it slide a few times, before he really got bothered by it and snapped, which would cause shock for people when they saw he could fight. Mikey I think would get bullied the worst. He's just a very positive person, and he wouldn't want to hurt anyone even if they were a bully. So, he would keep the bullying a secret until his brothers found out and put a stop to it. Elisa is introverted and shy, but she would tell her brothers or father right away if she was being bullied. *Shredder will find out about them when Karai sees them one night on patrol and tells him, but he wouldn't reveal himself too quickly yet until later in the story to Splinter. *They're going to have it pretty rough growing up though, they don't have a lot of money, and they live in a old crooked apartment that costs a lot of money. I'm not sure about their origins yet, but I'll figure it out. (Again for Create: Could you tell me what OC's you would want in high school, or where they would stand in the story?) Category:Blog posts Category:TMNT Category:TMNT Human AU Category:TMNT Fanfic Category:TMNT AU